gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MA-04X Zakrello
|image=MA-04X Zakrello.jpg;Standard colors Zakrello-MSV.jpg;MSV colors 183 MA-04X Zakrello (from Mobile Suit Gundam);Video |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Armor |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MA-04X |OfficialName=Zakrello |oftheline= |first=0079 |last=0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Ambition, Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, |manufacturer=MIP;MIP Company |operator=Principality of Zeon |pilot=Dimitri |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in main body |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |length=25.0 |weight=185.0 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=Scattering Mega Particle Cannon~Mounted within "mouth" 2 x Heat Nata 2 x 4-tube Missile Launcher |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MA-04X Zakrello is a prototype mobile armor built by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The experimental Zakrello was one of the earliest mobile armors developed by the Principality of Zeon. It had two huge thrusters which gave it tremendous speed and acceleration, making it extremely fast. In terms of weapons it mounted two giant blades for cutting attacks. For heavy firepower it was equipped with a scattering beam cannon, which was mounted in the 'mouth' of the mobile armor. However, despite being very fast the MA lacked agility. This made it unable to dodge attacks efficiently. Armaments ;*Scattering Mega Particle Cannon ;*Heat Nata ;*4-tube Missile Launcher History The MA-04X Zakrello makes a very brief appearance following the destruction of MA-05 Bigro. The Zakrello engages White Base's mobile suits in order to avenge the Bigro's fallen pilot, but is quickly dispatched by Amuro Ray in the RX-78-2 Gundam. Variants ;*MAN-00X Bartizado ;*MAN-00X-2 Brawrello ;*Zakrello Kai Picture Gallery MA-04X - Zakrello.jpg|MA-04X Zakrello Zakrello-2.jpg Zakrello-1.jpg|An updated look for Zakrello. Zakrello-parody.jpg|Should we feel sorry for Kycilia? Or should we feel sorry for Char? SD MA-04X_Zakrello.jpg|SD MA-04X Zakrello as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Bd001878d5e60556bb16feb033ac5615f06a.jpg|The Zakrello in MSG: The Origin ZU098.jpg Mobile Gunpla Builders G Zakrello.jpg|The "Dendrobrium Zakrello" from Gunpla Builders. MS ERA Zakrello60001.jpg|Zakrello and Bigro as they appeared in MS Era MML2Mega.png|Mega Man Volnutt's Texture featuring a drawing of the suit. zakrello (3).jpg GG-3wwhR4I.jpg|The Zakrello Squadron in Gihren's Greed (notice the two custom units). Zakrello Kondo.jpeg Notes & Trivia *In Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G Part C, a Zakrello is seen with an MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type in its 'mouth' in place of the scattering mega particle cannon, as well as other mounted equipment features, and challenges an RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobrium" mobile armor. The Zakrello is supposedly a makeshift Dendrobrium-esque mobile armor. *In Mega Man Legend's 2, Mega Man's textures have a hidden image of the Zakrello talking with an unknown character. The mobile suit says "leftover space. Hmm... What should I do." "Why not draw something?" is the unknown character's response. *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition, if the player chooses to mass produce the Zakrello, there is a scene depicting a large amount of them, including what appears to be two custom units: One of them in a light-red color, and the other in a blue color with Ramba Ral's personal symbol. *In SD Gundam G Generation since Spirits onward, the Zakrello uses the updated design instead the original one with fly-like eyes. External Links *MA-04X Zakrello on MAHQ.net ja:MA-04X_ザクレロ